Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever The Heart
by generalrapter
Summary: A new chapter has unfolded, one day a stranger approaches a heartless hiding behind some rocks on beach of Coastal Rock Island. He asked the heartless if would like to come with him, the Heartless agrees and is magically transformed into a girly young boy named Aurora. The stranger tells him he is now call a 'SomeBody', and that his heart is sealed and he has no memoires
1. KHD 4 op

Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever The Heart

This Story Is Fan fiction about Kingdom Hearts, the only thing that belongs to me is my Characters and Fantasy Land Ideas. The Rest Belongs to Disney

The Fallowing Story your about to read takes place 1 mouth After Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. It revolves around a new group of characters that have the power of heartless. They can Team up with heartless in order to beat their enemies the organization and The Empire. As they travel across many worlds meeting new and old Kingdom Hearts Characters

(Please enjoy and let me know of any problems with my story thanks)

Demo-"In the beginning there were only those without hearts call nobodies and those with hearts filled of darkness called heartless. In order for the nobodies to have hearts these fools chase after the heartless with their key blades collecting the hearts of the heartless in order to unlock kingdom hearts"

Demo-"But now we unfolded a new chapter for these heartless call somebodys, who have locked away their hearts and memories that have yet to gain, they form themselves in group call the guild. In hopes that one day they shall unlock kingdom hearts so they finally are ability to free their seal hearts and gain memories"

Opening Song "Lost Hearts"

…

…

..

Demo

Age 26

174cm

The Leader of guild He mysteries young person with dark secret past what's secret does he hold behind his every stunning simile , he has the power to elopes thing in purples mist and cause then to exposed by touch

Ability: Expositive Touch

Wake

..

Flare

Age21

177cm

Cool and sassily girl, she seems trouble by boys all expect one, but she has pretty good swing with her flames blitz baton

Ability: flames blitz baton

"Wake

"Wake

Suna sāfā (Sand Suffer)

Age:17

171cm

Carefree Surfer kid that always thinks of everything as game and nothing more, even fights are nothing more but a game to him, he has the power to control sand art"

Ability: Sand Art board

"Wake to your heart!

"Unlock your heart now..

..

Zeek

Age:25

175cm

Is a guy that is very observant of things and curios about everything although all he's seem to have all the time in the world to explore everything and anything new and different

Ability: light reaper

"Duh duh duh duh

"Duh duh duh duh "

Majikkupanku (Magic punk)

Age:19

180cm

A rebellious punkish kid that knows few black magical spells or 2

Ability: black magical

"Phantasms hearts"

"in a distance land"

Būdo~ū joō (Voodoo queen)

Age:19

"167cm

" a girl with deep sadist, nothing pleases her more than to watch others in pain and stuffing , she's quite the voodoo master to

Ability: voodoo doll golem

"a shinning heart lost though the night!

"our hearts shine so brightly

Kōun no kagayaki ( sprit boy)

Age:20

170cm

" a kid with few worlds but with a very sad personality he's always seems so gloom and down In the dump all the time , but he can control the power of the dark spirits"

Ability: dark spirit knights

"Shining ways find a way"

"opening them to the light

Kōun no kagayaki (lucky shine)

Age:14

149cm

"just about the luckiness boy in the world he always seems be able getting away with anything and everything, he has the power of luck and with it his personality is very overconfident and cocker"

Ability :lucky blade

"our hearts shall be wonderful"

"shining hearts blaze though the darkness"

Kaze ēsu (wind ace)

Age:15

155cm

"a dare devil and trill taker kid, with no challenge to great or fearful for someone who controls the power of wind current"

Ability: wind ace board

"over coming all"

"Opening new lands and world that shall wait our hearts"

Ritorusupuraito (Little sprite)

Age:15

161cm

" a girl that seems jealous of everyone and anything around her she seems to think she's all that and more, she's want every in world to see her as the most thing important thing in the world"

Ability: glittering sprit

"our hearts are lost in time or are there free"

"Don't let go!"

Mahō no jōkā (Magical Joker)

18cm

177cm

"a former magical heartless now evolve ,she's seems to love to laugh just about everything and she's love to prank people and pull tricks

Ability :trickster wand

"you always find a light though to guide you heart "

"in so many why I can tell it's easy"

Bīchigāru ( beach girl)

Age:19

196cm

" she's once was a somebody alone on deserted island until she join the guild , she's seems to be good at deceiving other into doing her evil betting's and all she's seems to care about is herself, treasure and money"

Ability: Light Guardian sword

"our hearts radius are unknown to the world"

"shining hearts, shining hearts!

Howaitogōsuto (white ghost)

Age:15

156cm

" a ghost kid of Kingdom Hearts past he's seems to love to make new friends but always like watching others have fun rather than having fun himself. He loves to learn about new things, He has power to change his form of those he seen and his power to call frothier blind light of destruction"

Ability: blinding ghost light of destruction

"Across the night across the sky past moon as star's"

"are full of bright hope!

Donald's Nephew's

Huey, Dewey, and Louie

" a trouble makeing and fun group of triples , they somehow though there playful means find ways to help out or started trouble"

Ability: triple neon's stars"

"a shining path may turn to darkness"

"but don't desire don't look behind"

Maxis

"a kid that tries to be cool while still getting embarrassed of his dad Goofy"

Ability: Maxis beats

"keep move across the sky! Find your happiness!"

"untruth!"

"as we await a new truth!"

Oswald

" you could call him Mickey's older brother Oswald was d first biggest hit s , Oswald is very brave , daring and often joyously of Mickey , he power to revel time back to old cartoons world"

Ability: time reversal clips

"it maybe be scary at first, with our hearts seal thought out time"

"but we can't look back no we must find a new happiness!"

"Gus"

"info very informative of problems and tends to give helpful advance and tips, he has power to make gus of wind come out of his new and improve jack pack"

Ability: Gus breeze

"a new light await for future of the hearts as I can denied"

"Cant denied it so truthfully"

Beat-Bop

Age15

154cm

"a cool hip-hop beat kid that has the power control music beats he launch his music blast attack from his blue headphones or his hands"

Ability: Music Beats

"its shines at all the winter bloom!"

"I can't denied a new legend has begun, new adventure behind every counter of world!"

Kawaī hime (cute princess)

Age15

159cm

" your typically looking princess girl but with evil personality ,she's seems to have power to make her imagination come true"

Ability: fantasy awaking

shall be unveil"

Sliver (blade/ Burēdo)

Age:17

164cm

" is actual a new member of the organization although he wonders whether or not he has a heart and possible be a somebody .he may be cute but he's quite short temper and mysteries" He pretty like girl but with short silver hair but green eyes but don't let that fool you, he'll strike with his sliver blade powers when you least expected it.

Ability: sliver Blade

"for every happiness there is a unreal true!"

Gaxion(G-axes)

Age:17

175cm

" a hot shoot kid that goofs off rather than going about his organization missions , he hates old people running his fun" He also Ventus nobody"

Ability: Green Furry Gloves

"we shall be free ,our shinning hearts!

"our shining hearts!

"our shining hearts!

Xillcionous(X-silly-on-us)

Age:15

165cm

"he's a young boy that often mistake for a girl he's short dark blue With beautiful and with blues eyes that glaze in the moon light that hold his true ambition, he has a bossly , grumpy personality . But disputed that he still knows how to hvae fun. He's also Xion nobody"

Ability: darkness core vortex's!

"Shall never be undo"

"shall be free!

Moose

Age 19

190cm

-" the idolize Mickey and Oswald fan , normaly would be In world of Walt Disney lost Toon but has decide to join the guild in order to take pictures of every world there is , his power are make his photos come alive"

Ability: Moon moo flash photo sword"

"ya! free , an endless happiness"

Kinzoku Burēdo (Mental Blade)

Age:25

196cm

"An evil ruler of negative evolve heartless call a nothing's or the nonexistent , he think s being bad isn't bad ,he has goal in mind as leader of Mightily Empire Army is want take control of kingdom Hearts to enslave all people of the Wolds of Kingdom Hearts as servants of darkness . An he'll stop at nothing to accomplish his goal the only thing that can stop him are his equal brother's the somebody's of the Guild and the nobodies of the Organization. In order to make his goal come true he need's gathering up every heartless heart there is.

Ability: Spikes Mental sword/ darkness Blast

"Endless fun and youthfulness"

"and ton of adventures and battles!"

Aurora

Age:15

154cm

" The hero of our story a young boy with long red hairs and greens eyes who looks likes a girl he question who his is ,what's his true purposed in life , he's seems always asking questions about everything another he's very adventures ,fun loving ,and nice"

Ability: Black Ruses Sword

(And tons of other main characters in the story that have yet to be revived)

..

….

"our hearts shall until as one…

(end)


	2. A heart that doesn

Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever The Heart

Arc: 1:Heartless Evolve

Part 1 A heart that doesn't work

(The story begins in the dead of night on coastal rock island, surrounded by the raging sea, violent storms and blue lighting. Welcome to village homes that are made of pebbles stones; but, not all is calm, there seems to be a strange disturbance in the air.)

Slash slash

( Axon and Roxas are on another mission hunting down more of the hearts of the heartless, unaware that up above a coastal mountains, a figure dress in a white sailor girl outfit with long blond hairs and blue eyes looks around though a pirate telescope)

?- let's see what do my little eyes see today!"

?-o where art thou something interesting to do?"

(he stops and see's Axon and Roxas battling heartless)

?-o what do we have here, hey this looks interesting I wonder what those guys down there are up to. hmm, I just found something new and interesting maybe I will have a fun time watching them"

Slash!

(Roxas defeated the last of the heartless and was extremely tried)

A-Is that all of them?

(Roxas panted)

R- ya I am positive that was last one of them

( he then puts away his key blade)

A-Then let's get some sea salt favor ice cream like usually

roxas -ya

(roxas and axel headed to adifferent portal other then the RTC to Traverse town)

"Huh? I wonder those guys are going off to in such a hurry , hmm? they said someting about sea salt favor ice cream? hmm , it must be nice to able to feel emotions even without a heart my heart is sealed because I am somebody"

" on top of that I have no memoires"

(? was get a little depressed until something special caught his eyes)

"o? what this, what have my little eyes spoted this time "

(he spots a heartless hiding behind a bunch of rocks on the beach)

"well well what do we have here? , it's seems like your the lucky one"

"hmm I figure as much , o well might as well explore it , It looks like it might kind of fun"

"that and I have nothing better to do"

Hump..

(? jumps and slides down the costal rock side of mountains)

( the heartless was frisking around as if it couldn't waiting for something)

' hey what are doing here all alone on this beach , you waiting for something?"

( the heartless turn around in starling manner)

"don't worry I not going to harm you I like cute little things"

"but It must be pretty lonesome to be alone all by yourself in this place, doesn't it?"

(The heartless just stare at him)

"how would like to come with me a have some really fun well?"

( the heartless didnt answer by it's just move around in agreement)

"aaa well I take that as a yes ,well then"

(Zeek held up his hands and casted a spell using white magical dust in which he threw into the air .The dust landed on the ground ,there it spiraled around the heartless transforming it to a girly looking young boy with long red hair and cute narrow green eyes ,dress in black tattered robe)

( the young boy clutch to himself for minute in fear)

, As he looked around, his face was filled with fear, his field of vision began to change to that of a normal person. He looked at his arms and hands. he touch his face and looked around his body, as if they were all strange and bizarre .Then he spoke with light girlish voice)

"hmm whats is this?"

"what are these arms and legs"

"my voices I can speak!

(the young boy said with excitement)

"am I human?!

"this so cool!

"no not exactly your heartless just like me"

"but I look like a human"

(the young boy said with surprising looked)

"well that's because were somebody's"

"Somebody does that mean I'am somebody special?"

" well I don't really know answer about that"

(the young boy become depressed)

"o I see …

(but then he Prut right back up with a question in mind

"ha what does special mean?"

"it's something not ordinarily, something unique"

"what does ordinarily mean?"

"what does unique mean?"

"you sure seem to ask a lot of questions for someone that has a sealed heart"

"my heart is sealed?"

"yes until we unlocked kingdom heats that is, all somebody's like us well never be able to feel true emotions of the heart or have memories"

"what's kingdom hearts?"

"what is a heart?"

"what is a kingdom?"

"what is a sealed"

'what are memoires?"

(Zeek scratch his back as if with nervous look he couldn't of answer all of Aurora

Questions, so he said)

"o boy I can tell this going to really long conversation , let's just go back to the guild"

"what's a guild?"

"a place where friends gather"

"I can tell this going to be a real interesting experience having you around"

"what experience?"

"come on my new buddy let's go have some fun exploring the guild what would say"

(Zeek warps his hands around Aurora shoulder and started walking down the beach with Aurora

"friend?"

(Aurora said with surprising voice)

"yup, that someone that all ways has your back and has fun you"

"o a friend?, hmm .. I see that sounds good I guess that means you're my first friend then"

"he he you finial you get it"

"what's a he he?"

"laughing cause you funny guy"

"me?"

"ya"

" o I see now that sounds wonderful"

Hmm..

( Zeek reaches for back of his packet for remote control pushes the bottom and strange floating white box appears in front of them with image of the guild in blue void on the inside , Aurora

was surprised an ask )

"wow what is that?"

" that out guild based Aurora that your new home"

(Zeek said as he lean over Aurora , Aurora just look up at s with a smiles)

"Aurora?"

"ya that's you new name from now on"

"I couldn't just call you nothing could I?"

"no that would just make me feel bad"

"Beside I like the name Aurora"

"then it's set than from now on your name is Aurora"

"by the way my name is Zeek"

"Zeek?"

Ya because I like seek out new things in other Wolds"

"other worlds?"

"yup you didn't think this was their only world didn't you?"

(Zeek and Aurora look up at sky for moment)

"I kind of did"

"he he well for ever star there's a new world to explore full of new adventures waiting for us"

"really!"

(Aurora Said with excitement)

"yup ,hmm..

( Zeek smiles at Aurora)

"well then ,shall we go to our guild now Aurora?"

"Ya let's go for it!

"well ok then"

( the two of them walk over to the strange floating box reach out for it

ZZZZZ

(the sounds of the portal sucking them up)

(its suck them in and they fail down a blue wormhole like thing)

"wow ha ha ha ,this so wonderfully and cool!"

(Aurora said with simile as he spin himself around for fun while falling down the blue vortex)

(Zeek just look at Aurora and laugh a little as they approach white hole they fail down into strange new world with a ruff landing)

(Welcome to…

The Forest Of Children

(Aurora scratches his head as got back up to look around his at his breath taking surroundings)

"wow all these seems so wonderful I smell the tree and air it's all so breath taking"

"ya well there a lot to explore"

(the land that was cover with fern glass in autumnal tree like forest with autumn leave ever were on the ground the sky sun set a beautiful and claim mood was aroused all around and even in the air)

(in front them was chapel like build it was orange brownish color and it very old looking complete cover in giant planet vies , with large giant black door wielded open for anything to come in)

" is that the guild, it really look really big and amazing"

" o it's sure is that's our guild a breath taking wonder of the world isn't it?"

"shall we held in side

"ya that sounds wonderful

"well let's explore it

'ya"

(inside the strange chapel/temple was a series of columns that lead to an open garden full of strange talking plants like monkey carnivorous,woody wacky beetles , and jazz potter's plants. Aurora was amazed and in awe about his new surroundings , Then Zeek walked with Aurora to the main center of the chapel/temple which looked like the inside of old brown color mansion ,they walked up a few stairs and made their way to second floor. They opened a brown wooden door that had a Mickey Mouse sign on it. On the Inside there was a golden blue carpet with stars on it. Also, on the inside of the room there was many maps ,globes ,all kinds toys and huge giant shelves filled with books

Aurora then notices that they were walking towards a young person that appeared to be in his early 20's(whose really 26 years but looks like he is 18 years old)with gray hair and light blue ear piece's that matchs his a white robe ,while sitting at his Mickey Mouse desk .On the desk were many maps and papers on it, his eyes were shut with had a cat like smile on his face while he was sorting out papers and writing notes. He seemed to have not notice Zeek and Aurora walking towards him until)

"Hmm

(he looks up with sight worriless on his face , until he shall it was Zeek he smiled as he said

o welcomes back Zeek

(he then notice Zeek had return with new person with him)

" o I see ,you brought a new person to the guild

"he seems to be happy person how wonderful!"

"but I not surprised by it, that's so like you Zeek all ways help out people and bring in new friends to guild"

"it's so nice isn't it?"

"well no duh? I couldn't just leave him all alone on that beach could I?"

( Zeek said with obverse tone of voice as if Demo couldn't have already tell the answer)

" And beside he seem pretty loony by himself ( Zeek said as scratch back of his head in embarrassment)

( Demo flown for moment as he said)

"no no I supposed that wouldn't be very nice to leave him there all alone now would it?

(but then he become bright and cheerful)

"But how thoughtful of you, it's nice to friends making more friends isn't that wonderful?"

" well Whatever as long as this new kid doesn't crap my style"

( a girl in here early 20's said with her hands cross leanly her back against one of the selves , she long brown hair like tree bark colors she black flame robe on her and ever thing

"After all boys are such idiots

"aww your so mean I am a boy to!"

( Demo said with a punt and slightly sading face)

(but was buying his act and walk away with shrub of her shroud's as she said)

"Whatever this conversation just got uninteresting to me"

"Call when guys need your buts saving again, until then don't bother me"

"wow she so cool!"

(Demo said with big smiles on his face)

"she seem scary

(Aurora said started to get depressed)

"he he don't worry about that she's just like all the time ,but she really is a cool girl"

(Zeek patted Aurora on the back)

"well if you say so then.."

"Don't worry about, I am with ya so there nothing to fear"

"k i try not to worry then.."

( aurora looked up at zeek with a smile)

"he he that sounds good"

"A-yo Dogs what's up!"

(Aurora turn and look up Giant self's and saw a young boy with a light blues shirt whitle green green bolden and blue headphones, tan pants and greeen hairs with a golden star were a whilte sun visre in it jump down from giant book cased)

(walk over to a and give him a high 5)

"a-yo what's up new guy I like you style yo"

Style?"

"A-yo homely you don't know what styles is , yo we is young how you not know what style is yo?"

" that can't be help Beat not all somebody's have good understanding of the world"

"please try to understand it"

( demo said to with conserving express)

"Word that yo, that's mess-up ya digging?"

"digging what are you talking about?'

"yo yo yo you got so many question yo"

" it's like I am flying in your rime"

"first styles is what makes you cool and second digging is are you with me my brother"

"I think I understand that .. um yo?"

"yo yo you is cool dude!

"a- yo new guy ever heard of the organization?

"no

" ya I figure that ,but just let you know those organization members don't scare me yo , I just keep up the beat , As I rock the jam with them yo"

(Demo couldn't help me self but bust out in little cute laugh as he said

"It's wonderful to see that you so high spirit about it beat, however we only have 5 members the organization now has 22 members

(Demo face express change to more serious look on him)

"That's exactly why we must increased our numbers to opposite the nobodies

Nobodies who are they?

"The exact opposite of use my friend, you see nobodies don't have hearts but they have memoires though some of them are lost"

"While somebody's like us have no memoires to begin with and our hearts seal away until we can unlock them"

"That's why our goal is to gathering up more allies in order to unlock Kingdom hearts

" an then what will happen once we unlock Kingdom Hearts?"

(Aurora said with questioning expression on his face)

"I really want to know, this all seems to be so wonderful, it's like one big magical adventure all in one to me!"

(Aurora's eye light up with bright expression as he await and answer)

" o its is pretty cool aright because once we have kingdom hearts unlock our hearts with be unlock from there seal's and were gain memoires, An then we'll get true Emotion's of the heart"

" True Emotion's are you saying that everything about me is fake"

" well I wouldn't say that Aurora, our personality are problem true

Zeek said to Aurora with confident face)

"hmm that's so like you Zeek all ways making people feel happy"

"well what kind of friend would I be if didn't put simile of my friends when there down in dirt"

(Aurora and Zeek look at each for moment as they simile)

"umm thanks"

(they both turn there attention back at demo)

(who was laughing in his chair as he said)

"hmm , it's so nice to see that getting so well along in short amount of time"

" but you don't have to worry about that my friend , our emotions that were already giving to us when we were created are probably our real emotions "

But to asker your question Aurora, true emotion's are just means to expresses our emotions with true meaning behind them, with our hearts"

"I don't understand at all"

(Demo laugh for a monument and said) will then let me tell you this my friend"

"We were once merely mindless creatures room the world"

"even with hearts on our insides of we lack emotion"

"but then we evolve into Somebody's"

" we were all giving our own chirshable personality's"

"what does chirshable mean?"

" it mean memorable"

"o I see he he"

"But unlike organization our group doesn't collect the hearts of heartless; we purified them and store them until we can make more our members"

"Purified?

"yes, but so far no of us can do it"

(Beat and Zeek added toward Demo comment with)

"yo dog that be true like blue"

" well I can't do either

"Nobody?"

(Aurora said as he looks around confusion at every one)

" Yes but Purifying a heartless is turning the darkness within them to light

"in a sense you can make heartless become your friend and allied"

"Instead of fighting the heartless you team up with them to fight your enemies "

(Aurora makes happy expression as he said

"wow that really sounds wonderful!"

"hmm I knew Zeek pick a great friend from the monument I saw you Aurora

"You seem to be all ways be happy person, but why don't you try to summon a key blade"

"a key blade?"

"you don't know what that is do you Aurora?

" umm…no not really

(Adrian sunk his head down from a monument but then roused his head in a cheer as he said)

but I try my best to summon it!"

"hmm very good, I glad to see"

"thanks

(Aurora takes a deep breath)

"here goes nothing..

(Aurora close his eyes and try to consternated on summoning his key blade, in spiral from of red and white magic)

(Aurora then summons a key blade that looks different from any other one before it, it was a Black and evilly looking key blade with golden rims on its handily and it sides)

(Aurora then opens his eyes to amazement)

"wow how did I do that?

"but this so wonderful!"

(demo smile as he carefully examine A key blade add could tell it was indeed a Purifying key blade that he's been search for)

" I knew that you were the one for moment I saw you I knew it, this is indeed wonderful my friend for you key blade is different from the rest ,it's not meant to collect heartless ,it's meant to purified them"

"Does that mean there something wonderful about me?"

"yes ,all our friends and you have something wonderful inside, as you about to find out soon enough Aurora.."

(what does Demo want to do with the young boy Aurora and his unique powers)

(Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever The Heart)

Next Time: The Guild, Zeek and Beat shown Aurora around the Magical Guild , then Aurora prepares for his first mission with Flare Tomorrow


	3. The Guild

Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever the Heart

Arc: 1Heartless Evolve

Part 2: The Guild

(At the guild room demo, beat , zeek , were all staring and Aurora new key blade as the question about Aurora's Key Blade Power dawn among them all as to what Made his Key Blade so special)

Demo-"yes you indeed have something wonderful inside of you Aurora , for you are the only key blade welder that has power to commuted , understand, and befriend the heartless

Aurora-wow that's so cool, I am only one that can used that kind of power

Demo- Indeed it is cool you should be happy about that, because it means you able to allied and befriend heartless. You be able to Team up with them to face off against thought opponents.

Demo- you may even be able to Evolve Them into more Somebody's

Aurora- really, that does sound wonderful, but how we going to unlock kingdom hearts with more people in guild?"

Demo- in order for us to unlock kingdom hearts we need to find more people to bring to then guild, Then when have enough of us gather were held to Key Stone Mountain, were our hearts shall be release to clouds above united as one and open the gateway to kingdom hearts"

Demo- plus the more friends you have the wonderful it seems right?"

Aurora- ya

Demo- but not all heartless are will to befriend you right away some will try fight first in that cased you beat them in order for have chance purified them"

Demo-But I do sense that there is another power within you that lets you to see the trouble within a person heart to better understand them, you can used this power to Help you on quest purified heartless

Aurora- but how do it used that power

Demo- umm ….

(for few monument's Demo stares at Aurora with deep thought then he said with a bright simile)

Demo- I don't know

Aurora- eeee! I thought you knew!,

Beat- yo dog! Don't surprise us like that!

Zeek- O? I was hoping to hear something interesting

Aurora-well I don't really mind at all if he doesn't know

Beat –Huh?

Zeek-eee?

Aurora-it would probably be more wonderfully if I figure it out myself right?"

Demo-hmm… that does sound nice, don't you think?

Aurora- ya it does, it all seems to be one big mystery to me, that's just waiting for me to solve it

Aurora- I am actual pretty excited to figure it our myself, I just can't wait to seems what looks like

Demo- hmm is that so…but to tell you the true evening I am puzzle by your key blades power and the power within you Aurora I try to study more of my notes and gather more information to keep you info with updates

Aurora- o that's sounds so wonderful thanks you

Demo-hmm I just happy to help , but for now my friend how about Zeek show's you around the guild"

(Aurora clasp his happy together with big smile)

Aurora-Really that would be absolutely wonderful of you, I hope its not to much trouble to ask

Zeek- no trouble at all Aurora

Zeek- ya sure thing demo, you can counted one me, I sHow him our guilds secrets

(zeek happily put his hand arms Aurora in arm snuggly)

Zeek- well shall we explore our guild buddy?

(Aurora looks up with at zeek

Aurora-ya let's go

Demo- well now don't you 2 seem to happy, have fun you 2

(zeek started lead a outdoor , but wave back at demo with)

Zeek- ya ya well will, come on buddy this going to be great"

Zeek- what should we go first the training room or star chat map room?

Aurora-what's a training room?

Aurora- what's a Star chat map room?

Zeek- ha ha ha your see, just wait buddy this going to be a great exploration I can just tell"

Aurora-ya

( when they got outside the hall they heard some coming towards them stop turn around)

Beat-bop- a yo wait up dogs I coming to!"

Aurora-beat what are you doing?"

Seek- well well well would you look at what's coming our way Aurora

( beat came running towards them , panting as he said)

Beat-bop- a yo cousin I coming to, can't beat me not going, A yo I play some rap music on the way

Zeek- ha now this turning into a real adventure, we you guys lets go explore

Aurora- beat I so glad you decide to come along with us it would so wonderful having you around

(Aurora said with smiles as the 2 them started walking away, beat yell back)

Beat- a yo pee's Iet me keep up with ya!"

(After walking for sometimes down a hall make their way to giant brown door with2 green snakes it and a green beetles door Nob on it, the strange thing about it is it was in a place that look like inside of the castles with blue and red banner with bright golden marks)

(when Aurora thought about it this who place is like a whole series of mini world the outside a temples , the inside is lost garden , the center is likes inside of mansion , the guild room was like the inside of Capt.'s quarters of a ship ,and now this, so Aurora ask with puzzling tone)

Aurora- is this place is like walking though a bunch of worlds?"

(Aurora stare at beat as if he wasn't expect and answer, but beat was only go nervous bay by it as he said)

Beat- a yo don't look at me I just as confusion as you bro"

Aurora- then are when even still in guild? or in another world because this places seem to be a dream castles come true"

(Aurora said as he curiously looked around the whole place scanning every inch of the place in amazement

Zeek- nope were still in guild

Zeek- but glad to see I figure out something unique about this place"

Aurora-then how are Pasting some many different looking places

Zeek- well that's simples this guilds made of small pockets of dimension

Aurora-dimension?

( aurora look at zeek blankly)

Zeek- different pockets of world and were at now is the door to the training room

Aurora- training room?

Zeek- yup its they place were comes to train against green magical AI's to improve our skills and learn new ones

Aurora-AL what's that?

Zeek- artificial intelligentsia, well let's just say their nonliving things that do what we do , get it now?

Aurora-ya I think

Zeek- well beside that you can even replay missions just to see how well improve since the last time you been one them

Zeek- and don't forgot you also replay tutorial's as many times as you like and leave and any time

Zeek- makes sure to check you Stats on the Data Scan on your Pouch

Aurora- I have pouch with data Scan in it?

Zeek- you should have pouch with you data scan and other menu items, try to summon it

Aurora- what?, how do I do that I don't remain evening having one

Zeek- you should have automatically got it when you came though the Guilds door

Aurora- right, umm..

(Aurora fickly search among his clothing for his pouch)

Zeek- you have to summon it remain

Aurora- o right I forgot sorry

(Aurora contorted on the pouch for a few sec and summon out a brown look small bag)

Zeek- that's not bad, that look kind of fun he he

Zeek- well now if you tourist would look on the right, your notice the door is finally decorated with busily wood trees decorated in fine coating of silly pouting , the door knob in finely brushy with golden shine all to hold the doors magnificent glory"

Beat- a yo we didn't came here caught some zzzz"

Zeek- what? I trying to make it more fun, beside we can't have this turned into a boring exploration for Aurora am right Beat?"

Beat- true that ya

Aurora- ya

Zeek- well shall we head to next spots on our exploration tour

(Aurora and Beat, nob their heads yes yes and 3 of them held off)

(after sometimes walk down a strange hall ounces again Aurora seems to have found himself in another world this times however it was a huge, room the scratch for miles in opening meadows , and in this room was grays castle made out of cardboard, that said" children's fort" on it )

(as the 3 of them walk passed the strange castles a sock puppet with a wooden swords wearing knight amour shouted from below)

Sock Puppet Knights-"hello there our brave young warriors"

(Aurora look up at the top of castles only to see sock puppets knight shouted from above)

Aurora-puppet sockets?

Zeek- well not exactly, their..

(before zeek finish his speech he was cut-off by The sock Puppet Knight with a

Sock Puppet Knight-Hump,(the puppet knight grump with angry)

Sock Puppet Knight-and whom am I address this answer to?

Aurora-Aurora it Aurora

Sock Puppet Knight-hmm well then young Aurora I have you know we are most highly skill elite socket puppet knights in all of the guild

Beat- yo yo you dogs be the only socks puppets knights in all of the guild yo

Aurora- well didn't know sock puppets knight even exist

Sock Puppet Knight-well now ya do

Aurora- ha zeek what these guys do?

Zeek- Spartan training

Aurora-Spartan training?

Zeek- ya these were practicing how to fight

Aurora- but I though this guild already had a training room?

Zeek- that's true but this training room is used develop your fighting skill farther, the other training room is most for learns skills and basic fighting technique, as well as your improvement in your skills

Sock Puppet Knight-that's right young Aurora but don't expected us Sock puppet knight well go easy on you especially after that comment you made early"

Zeek- OO? Aurora I think he just issues a challenge you buddy, guess the Sock knight aren't going to go easy on you ha ha

Aurora-I don't really what these challenge is all about but I give it my all"

Zeek – that cause I looking forward to that challenge, see ya later knights!"

Sock Puppet Knight-Go forth our brave young warriors

(after that they left the s training room them held down a left and up a right until them comes across a darken room light up with magically glowing objects floating around it

Aurora- wow what this wonderfully nightly room

this is map quest room

you can used the hollow map to look at the worlds you been to and will go to , you can check its world data to look the inhabitances as well types of heartless and enemies that will appear on that planet

( then in the in the distance knock over many boxes a big blue beetle droids with blues doggy ears come flying at zeek)

Ruff Ruff Ruff

( he comes flying at zeek knock him over , and over joy to see him he started licking his face with his blue tongue)

Zeek-ha scooter buddy where have you been o were?"

Ruff Ruff

"Zeek-sorry I didn't get chance to play with you I promised I will after my mission tomorrow ok"

( the droid beetle gave Zeek a big lick)

Zeek-hey watch the tongue hey ha ha"

Zeek- comes on scooter we have show Aurora the other room in the guild

Ruff Ruff

(Scooter stops licking Zeek and havoc with big grapple drool dripping similes)

Beat- yo that's just wrong

( Zeek then pretend to be search out of

Zeek- o were should we go next hmm. I pretty sure it was this way!

Beat- a yo are you sure you no were your going

Zeek- aaa.. I might have forgot

Beat- A world that yo ,you is just as bad as demo at forgetting stuff

Zeek- ya buts that's way I am an explore I seek out next ways of finding things

Beat- a yo I think you is guessing now

Zeek- ha ha! No No what makes you think that?

Aurora- well I sure you remember it evenly Zeek

( just think a light bulb when off inside of zeek head and as he jump up)

Zeek- now I remain it's this way coming on guys!

( Beat and Aurora look each other with a puzzle face then they chase after Zeek)

(zeek leaded them into a big library room full of tons of books in over 50ft tall books self thousand and with few calks boards in which the chalk wrote by itself on the board)

Zeek- as you tell this the library room were all information Regarding kingdom hearts past can found among these books , as well and pretty anything

(Aurora was looking around the room when his eyes caught a hall ways leading to dark room full of books and strange mysteries spiral objects that looked like model of universe , and Old Toy soldiers , the room was seal by a blues chains in cross with mysteries energy around them)

Aurora- ha why area seal

Zeek- o that classified

Aurora-Classified?

Zeek-it means you can't look ever

Aurora- why can't I look inside of their and what's inside of their

Zeek- that's were all information on Great key Blade War can be find as well of Data we gathering on The organization , unfortunately demo told us never look at those books or inside that room, its heard many secret's

Zeek- but evening I would just kill to have chance at one of them but I sure Demo has his reason sure I fine with that"

Aurora-so now one can go inside?

Beat- ya yo evening I can't go inside their"

Zeek- only Demo and Flare are allowed inside their

Zeek- but I pretty sure there's more stuff hiding in their than what demo had said to us

Zeek- but I much as I love to look inside I just can't right now aww but just looking at it makes me just have and adventure exploring that room"

( aurora simile)

Aurora- well I sure demo will lets us some day

Zeek- sign , ya I hope so all this mysteries stuff is killing me , I just explore all the secrets of this guild"

( Zeek took a long deep thought at what secrets that room might hold before he said)

Zeek- well let's go"

( The 3 of them head down the hall towards left then another right into what appear as back alley and grage of some kind on the ground was nothing but boxes of tools and half build counter and tool self)

Zeek- this room upgraded room where we can upgraded you weapon

Aurora- isn't there supposed some kind of Upgrader here?

( zeek scratch the back of his head in embarrassment as he laugh)

Zeek- well funny it's you should ask but we don't have any one right now"

Aurora- hmm.. is that so , well I sure where get one soon

Zeek- how fully after all I want upgrade my weapon soon, but on world to our next stop on our tour

( the makes a left turn into a room fill with magical pots , brooms , wooden selves fill with magical , and a wooden store counter)

Zeek- and this room is the magic room where you can buy and sell magical items like potions

( the 3 of them just pick their heads out to side and seen a room with purple lights , disco lights , smokes screen , lasers , and rocking jams

Zeek- the room next to it is beats jam room feel free to listen and download music theirs

Beat- ya feel free to drop by yo"

Ruff Ruff

(Scooter bark at zeek for his attention)

Zeek- I know I know I getting to that Scooter

(Aurora looks at Zeek puzzles as he talks to scooter)

Zeek- Well my follow explores we reach the end of our tour, for door down the hall is the lasted shop

( The 3 of them walk down to the end of the hall were ,they opening a normal size wooden door when they do , its opens a door to nice sunset Beach will with vest seas , sea gulfs the spread there wings for miles, topical trees , and many many boulders behind them. An on this beach they lay a wooden ships anchor on the beach)

Aurora- Wow this so beautiful it's so wonderful!

(Aurora Eyes light up with a Rainbow sparkly as he holds his up against his chest, as the ocean breezes up against him)

Beat- yo this pretty Cool ya!

Zeek- (whistles) this looks likes fun to explore let's check out the ship what do ya say?

Aurora- ya that would be just great

(the 3 of them made their way toward the ship, were zeek them leader them to the door the want to the inside of the ship, an when open the door it was like step in another world for bright and colorful shapes that floats along the wooden boards , the hall was fill with fishing nets hang up on ceiling along with water spider nets all around)

( As they started to explore this hall then Aurora notice something extremely different out side the when , he went over to investigate and notice there was some sort of magical harbors outside instead of a beach )

Aurora- wow it looks completely different than it was before

Zeek-hmm

(zeek and beat stop with puzzling faces at what Aurora want them to see then zeek smiled)

Zeek- he he, see I told you this place was bunch of Dimension over lapping one another

Aurora- wow you won't kidding

Zeek- he he of coarse not

Aurora- wow this whole place really is likes one big Fantasy

(Aurora said as he stares out the windows of ship in amazement)

Zeek- well shall we go to our last stop

(Aurora was zone out for moments and didn't hear zeek at first the he snap)

Aurora- o!, ya sure

Zeek-hmm we lets go them

( Aurora took one last long look out side of the window and simile)

Aurora-hmm

(the 3 of them head down the hall past many door until they stop last one on the right side of the hall)

Zeek- well Aurora this is your room and the end of our tour

( zeek open the door on inside was room with boor wooden floors and walls , ceiling fan , and Xbox 360 with a ps3 , a few toys among wooden made book selves ,

Zeek- by the way demo told me you should prepare

Aurora-mission I have a mission?

Zeek- ya your going with flare for tomorrows mission to learn how fight with your keep blade

Aurora- o…

( aurora felt a letting said about that and zeek could tell so he try to left Aurora spirit by saying)

Zeek- don't worry your be fine trust me

Aurora- if you say so then I give it my all!

(Aurora face edger with confidences and happiness)

Zeek- he he well good night Aurora

Aurora- good night , but still sun set out side

Beat-yo is all ways in the evening yo

Zeek- its true no matter what times I is this world never changes is sunset ever

(well zeek was in the mode he then realize what it was really late and that he needed to do something)

Zeek-o snap I forgot the time we have to go see ya later Aurora

Zeek- beat lets go

Beat- peace my brother (beat give Aurora the peace sign)

Aurora-bye

( Beat and Zeek and ran off leavening Aurora all by him self , so enter his room with ever curiosity about it)

Aurora-so this is my room, hmm; it's very nice of them to let me have this

(Aurora said as he wonder around his room with hands close behind his back like a girl as he touch and look and each and ever corner of the room)

(Touching evening dust and object there was, he then spun around as he said with a smile)

Aurora- it's all seem so wonderful to me

( he walk over to bed spring him self around and popes his back on the bed)

Aurora- for some reason I feel very tried, it must be because all the fun I had today

Aurora- I meet so many new and wonderful friends Beat, Demo, Flare, and Zeek

Aurora- and the funny thing is last night I was just ordinal heartless, and now I am a some body..

(aurora turn on sides facing the window and cruel up as he started to fall a sleep

"somebody?. Somebody special maybe maybe…

(Aurora Closes his eyes and Drafts off in sleep)

( later that night Aurora woke up to sudden as he stare at the night sky thinking about the many worlds out theirs among the stars)

Aurora- so Zeek said that ever star out there is a world

Aurora- I Wonder how many worlds are out there?

Aurora- I Beat Each one is fill with wonder things and new people and..

(Aurora pause in a deep thought)

Aurora- and.. Heartless, hmm.."

(and turn his face on his face and stares up and ceiling of his bed room)

Aurora- heartless, demo said that I power the power to befriend and commented with the heartless , but just what am I supposed to say , evening though its only until recently that I was of them I all seems to be a very distance memories to me knew ,hmm I wonder way

(Aurora turn back on side and again as face the stars thinking about .so many thing that never made sense to him. He .then remain some Zeek told him about how this world once apart of Dimensions of worlds know as Fantasy Land The World Of Children's Imagination

Aurora-A now that I think about it didn't zeek told me this world came from another Dimension "The World Of Children's Imagination?

Aurora- I wonder What kind of world it look like when was still there , I bet I would like beaut…iful …

( but he could finish that thought, Aurora daft's back to his slept)

An all though that night In dream and thought about traveling to new worlds , heartless , Fantasy land , and all the secretes of the sealed room, but what does lies ahead for young Aurora on this mission Tomorrow?, find out next Time on a all new Kingdom Hearts 4 Ever The Heart)

Next Time: Fast Car And Boys: Aurora travels to the world of Disney pixies Cars with Flare to learn how used his Key Blade


End file.
